


you and i might just be the best thing

by thegoodyouth



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Pining, SO, a lot of fluff, also a lot of self-doubt, because poe is all :( but finn is :), much - Freeform, my children, pining fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoodyouth/pseuds/thegoodyouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe is in love with his best friend, Finn, but he's terrified of what might happen if he tells the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and i might just be the best thing

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Haven't Had Enough by Marianas Trench.
> 
> This was an idea that essentially came to life while I was yelling with Lucinda about Star Wars, and then it became something more while I was talking to my wonderful and amazing beta, Dallas - who I am appreciate to the stars (ha) and back, so thank you thank you thank you so much!!!

This was definitely going to be a problem.

Poe had only just recently met Finn - perhaps a month or two ago - but after everything that had happened, it felt so much longer than that. That wasn’t what was bothering him, however.

Every time he so much as thought of Finn, a happy bubbly feeling flared in his stomach, and in that instant, he always felt good about life and it was a feeling comparable to when he was flying: the kind of feeling that always made him believe he could do anything he set his mind to.

It was a far cry from his usual composure, and it was doing wonders at messing with his head.

To deal with the onslaught of emotion, Poe had taken to writing in a brand new notebook he had procured from somewhere and unofficially named it his “diary”. The musings that littered the notebook in his cluttered handwriting read suspiciously like love letters, but Poe wasn’t about to pause and reflect on the state of his heart.

It was enough for him to realise that he had started thinking of Finn as something more, much more. Perhaps even everything.

“Stop it, Poe!” he whispered out loud to himself, accidentally startling a crew member, as he had somehow managed to wander into the hallway. He no longer remembered what he was supposed to be doing, but he was sure that looking like a little lost boy was not going to leave leave the best impression on the rest of his crew.

“Um,” he uttered, trying to stall as he was currently receiving a look of utter disdain, complete with raised eyebrows from aforementioned crew member. “I was...looking for the bathroom?” He tried, hoping his voice wasn’t actually as squeaky as it felt and sounded to him.

It seemed he had nothing to worry about, however, as all he got in return was a shake of the head and a quick retreat. Poe sighed in relief - he had been expecting some form of Twenty Questions, after all. Of course, he was equally worried everyone would soon be thinking he wasn’t in a stable enough condition to be flying a ship.

With that tiny fear at the back of his mind, he made his way back to his cabin, hoping to figure out what he had planned on actually doing (and maybe coming up with some evasive methods and plans, the whole nine yards).

\--

It didn’t help that Finn had a habit of randomly visiting him without warning. He couldn’t help the way his hands trembled every time he was around him, and the way his breath quickened whenever they were too close to each other.

He really needed to do something about this.

\--

Instead of talking to Finn about it, he decided it was a lot easier to talk to Rey; not that it was ever easy to talk about his feelings, but at least there wasn’t a chance of being shot down here.

“I think I like him,” he began, voice slightly muted over the comm, but he knew she could hear him. Poe had a split-second doubt where he wondered why he hadn’t called Leia, since she would clearly have a lot more worldly advice, but it wasn’t difficult to realise he had an easier time talking to his friend than he did to his adopted mother.

It was a testament to their friendship that she didn’t even ask who he was referring to.

“I know,” she answered, patiently.

“...What?”

“Yeah, Poe, you’re not exactly the most subtle, you know,” she was grinning, and he could hear it over the airwaves.

He huffed loud enough for her to hear. “I called you to ask for advice or to just talk to someone about this, but I guess I’ll-”

“Wait, Poe!” She almost yelled, stopping him in mid-sentence. “I’m sorry, I’ll help you,” she took a deep breath, as if preparing herself for an attack. “Okay, talk to me.”

There was silence on the line for a few minutes as Poe tried to think of everything he had written down recently in his super secret diary - that he had a suspicion half his crew had read and then proceeded to discuss, but he wasn’t going to call anyone out as long as they kept it away from Finn’s ears.

“Uh, I just really like him,” he started, but paused when he heard an impatient sigh from Rey. “I don’t know how to do this, alright? It’s like...he makes me really happy? I’m always smiling when he’s around, and even when he’s not around, even when there’s nothing to smile about - like that time I took a wrong turn, but just the thought of him made me feel so much calmer about the whole thing.” Poe had been speaking a mile a minute without interruption, and it was almost relieving to finally be able to talk about his feelings to a real person instead of just scratching out ink onto a blank piece of paper and getting no reply in return, even if he was just rambling at this point.

“I want nothing more than for him to always be smiling and...I want to be the one to do it,” he stopped suddenly, shocked at the sudden confession. It was a lot to take in, and he found himself staring wide-eyed at the wall opposite his desk.

“Poe…” Rey exhaled, clearly just as shocked as him, but she was definitely a lot better at hiding it than him. “You need to tell him all this.”

Poe was speaking before she’d even finished the sentence. “No, no, not at all. It would end in disaster,” he grit his teeth, but he wasn’t mad at Rey; if anything, he was mad at _himself_. “He’s my best friend, Rey,” he continued after a moment of hesitation.

“You never know until you try,” she replied, a slight mystic tone in her voice. Whatever she was about to say next, however, was interrupted by a loud knock on the door, followed by a sharp “Poe!” in what was unmistakably Finn’s voice.

Poe instantly felt himself start to panic, but it was only a second later that Rey was quietly whispering reassurances into his ear; words that were fundamental in keeping him calm, and that he could’ve easily misheard because of Finn’s normally quiet voice telling him rather loudly - and what sounded like panic - that they really needed to talk. There was a tiny bit of relief in knowing that they both at least shared the panic in that moment.

Turning off the comm after saying his goodbyes, he got up from his chair with a deep breath and walked towards the door. For a second, he contemplated hiding somewhere - the window that lead out into the scary and suffocating space was definitely an option - but then he reasoned to himself: surely Finn hadn’t found out somehow? He was obviously here for something else, a different sort of emergency. Maybe something related to flying a ship.

Now with a tad bit more confidence, he finally reached the door and pulled it open, finding himself face to face with his best friend. His stomach did that achey butterfly thing, but he did his best to ignore it. “Everything okay, Finn?” He asked, trying to create an atmosphere of tranquility around them.

It didn’t work.

Finn appeared to calm down slightly once he saw Poe’s face, but he still looked incredibly stressed. “Poe...Poe...do you like me?”

Everyone has those moments in life where everything sort of freezes and you are left standing there, wondering how to go back a few seconds and stop the future from happening. It went a lot more deep than that, but right at that moment, Poe wished he could stop those words from leaving Finn’s mouth and go back to everything being nice and easy.

Speaking of Finn’s mouth, he had really nice lips.

That slammed Poe back to reality, and he found himself standing in front of Finn, the question getting stagnant between them. “Of course I like you! You’re my best friend!” Poe tried to smile and laugh it off, but evident from the pained expression on Finn’s face, it wasn’t really working out.

“Poe, you know what I mean,” he said, sighing and he was frowning now, and Poe couldn’t have that. Finn was supposed to always be happy and smiling because that’s how he made Poe feel whenever he was around, and Poe was nothing if not appreciative of the lo- of his best friend.

“Wh...why would you think that?” He asked, this time with genuine curiosity. He wasn’t _that_ obvious, was he?

Before Finn could answer, however, he realised they were still standing in the doorway, so he proceeded to back up a bit before waving him inside. “Sit down before you answer that, though.” No time for refreshments, though; he had stopped breaking them out during emergencies since the last time, when they had almost crashed into asteroid due to a slight delay.

“Okay, now tell me.” He levelled Finn with a curious gaze, hoping to keep his panic at bay for as long as possible.

There was a brief silence as Finn returned Poe’s stare with an intense one of his own, almost like they were fighting to figure out who would tell the truth first, and Poe wasn’t about to lose this battle even though it meant letting Finn lose, because the only other option was for him to lose _everything_ and he couldn’t risk that.

“I overheard...the crew were talking about...your diary?” Finn asked, hesitantly. He kept halting his speech as if he was sure Poe would be upset over the blatant lack of respect for his privacy. “They said you like me as more than just a friend,” he finished in a rush, as if hoping if he got it out fast enough, the damage would be lessened.

Poe had a feeling Finn was just paraphrasing now.

“Is that true?” Finn pressed, when Poe didn’t answer immediately.

Poe let out a deep breath; it looked like he was about to risk everything for something.

“Yes,” he clipped out the word, hoping they could just shrug it off and move on now that everything was out in the open. This wasn’t how it was supposed to end, and his hands still hadn’t stopped shaking.

“Oh, oh. Okay, I’m gonna kiss you now,” Finn rushed out. “Is that okay?” He added, suddenly hesitant again, as his hands were already an inch away from Poe’s face, completely unaware of the way Poe’s stomach had just dropped and he felt like he’d missed a step or two because he hadn’t heard what he had expected to hear.

“What? You’re...you’re serious?” He hadn’t meant to sound so incredulous, but that’s how he was feeling and that’s exactly how it came out. “I mean...you _like me like me_?” They really needed to stop talking like a second graders.

Instead of bothering to reply with words that would just send this whole thing into an endless circle of Poe’s shock and obvious self-doubt, Finn decided to take action and gently brought their lips together, his hands resting lightly on Poe’s face.

It took Poe exactly five seconds to start kissing back.

He counted.

They broke apart a minute, both looking dazed. “That answer your question?” Finn asked, and from the look on Poe’s face, it definitely did. He wanted to skip across the ship and tell anyone that would listen - and even anyone that _wouldn’t_ listen - that he was in love with Finn.

He decided to ignore the fact that everyone already knew.

“You need a pilot?” He breathed out, staring transfixed at Finn’s face, still only a few inches away from each other. The quote and reference to their first meeting threw a smile onto Finn’s face, and he pulled Poe in even tighter. “I need a pilot.”


End file.
